


Tea Party, or “I Like My Girls Like I Like My Tea, Hot And Wet..."

by BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf



Series: Tales of Sentria [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Monster Girl, POV Inanimate Object, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf/pseuds/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf
Summary: An elven thief slips into a Lamia's home, and finds more than she bargained for.





	Tea Party, or “I Like My Girls Like I Like My Tea, Hot And Wet..."

Sharelle slipped into the house like a thief in the night. Which, considering she had jimmied open the window, was a not unreasonable assumption. Her elven eyes pierced the gloom, and, seeing a kitchen, silverware on prominent display, she grinned. Tonight would be a _good night_.

She'd heard about the place from an orcish acquaintance (Okay, okay, fuckbuddy), and, from the moment Liah had opened her mouth, Sharelle was _rapt_. A lamia with a _house_? And one, to boot, who had acquired various riches?

Yes, Sharelle was interested. And here she was, looking in bemusement and pleasure at the well appointed room. Tiled floors of scrollwork, sumptuous teak and mahogany... And so. Much. Silverware. Creeping through the room, she smiled, and lightly stroked one of the spoons.

Several things happened at once. The spoon _giggled_ , Sharelle recoiled, and the lights... Flared into life. And a sumptuous voice spoke.

“Ah, a _guest_. You really should have knocked, dear, I'm always open to visitors. Although it's so good you're in _here_ , it saves so much time.” There was a hint of a smile in the voice.

Then she came into view. And came into view again, a little higher. And once more a little higher. It was so swift, Sharelle had barely noticed her waist and legs were tightly bound by thick, smooth coils. And as to what was in front of her...

Well, she was larger than Sharelle, that was for certain. Long black hair streamed down her breasts and shoulders, here eyes were emerald green, and her wry smile contained just a _hint_ of fang. Her arms, though, that was what grabbed Sharelle's attention. Although they were muscular, the lamia's fingers were dextrous, demonstrated by the effortless way she drummed her fingers in perfect rhythm.

And when she spoke again, it was like melted chocolate. Dark and sweet and full of promise.

“Now, I normally don't welcome _uninvited_ guests, but you... Why, I could eat your right up...” She held up her other hand, and chuckled “Not in that sense, don't you worry. You are, after all, a _devilishly_ attractive young thing. And so _clever_ , to have found this place. So...” A lean forward, the hair falling away to reveal her pendulous breasts “You tell me your name, I'll tell you mine, and perhaps... If you're _interested_ , you can pay me back for the transgression by other means than that rather hefty coin pouch at your back.” A light shuffle of her coils, and the heavy jingle of dislodged gold, and the game was quite obviously up.

She knew. And, to Sharelle's mind, why _not_ pay such a gorgeous lady in a more... Agreeable fashion? She smiled back, and spoke calmly.

“Sharelle, and, well, that's a proposition for which I am...” A lick of the lips, that'll show her “At your service.”

The lamia's smile deepened, those fangs glistening. “Wonderful, darling Sharelle. I'm sure we will get along _very well_. Selene, by the way... Also at your service.” Her coils relaxed a little, and Sharelle breathed out. “Now, lovely Sharelle, why don't you show me what you've got under that tunic? After all,” she leaned into Sharelle's chest, pressing against her “I've shown you mine already.”

Sharelle breathed out, heavily... She'd bedded some women before, and a few men, but this Selene... There was something intoxicating about her. She could feel her skin flush, and imaginings about that long... Thick tail came unbidden. Frantically, she pulled up the tunic, over her ears and her auburn hair, and Selene... Gently took it from her, with that dazzling smile. Then, reaching behind her back, she untied the hempen string she'd tied around her waist, and, with a light gesture, tossed the bag of gold on the counter with a heavy clink. “That's, er, in case I don't please.”

Selene looked down, at Sharelle's chest, adorned as it was by thin breasts and puffy nipples, and then leaned over to look Sharelle in the eye. “Oh, I'm _very_ pleased already. Let me show you.” Her head leaned forward, and Sharelle leaned forward into it, into her lips, her breathing quickening.

To be kissed by a Lamia is an intriguing, and somewhat unique experience. While their tongues are long and thin, they are also very dextrous, and Sharelle found her tongue wrapped, stroked, tickled at the base as their lips stroked (such full lips, Sharelle felt inadequate.) When they parted, Sharelle's eyes were half lidded, her mouth hanging open at the pleasure of the experience.

“Mmmm, that _is_ a good start, you're very talented.” Sharelle blinked, and, in a small voice, asked “Really? You... You are _amazing_.” Selene giggled behind her hand, a surprisingly girlish gesture for such a large woman. “Oh, my darling little elf... You haven't seen _anything_ yet. Now, let's get those tights off, shall we? Your boots have already been taken care of, while I was kissing you.”

Sharelle blinked again, realising... And the coils shifted, and shifted round, and something spade like, and smooth, _oh so smooth and warm_ , slipped between her tight buttocks, curled around the hem of her tights, and gently tugged downward. Sharelle gasped at the sensation, and she knew it was deliberate as the tail, rather than heading straight down, caressed the inside of her leg as it went... Sharelle couldn't hold it any longer. She moaned, loudly and with pleasure. And that rich, sugar sweet laugh was all the more reward for her lust.

“Mmmm, I think my fingers first. You've already noticed my tongue can be... A bit much. But do tell, how _can_ I prevent you from escaping and leaving me cold and dry?” Sharelle opened her mouth, but a light touch of Selene's finger on her lips stopped her “No, no, you are, after all, a professional, and you at least _thought_ about it, don't lie. Besides... You seem like one of those women who _like_ being pinned.”

Sharelle was, and this lamia, this beautiful snake woman, had masterfully slipped behind her defenses. She blushed. And gaped. And gulped, looking flustered as she simply nodded her assent. Again, those coils shifted round, and she could feel the tip of Selene's tail wrap around her wrists gently. Once. Twice. Thrice. Each time, Sharelle couldn't restrain a little gasp of pleasure, not least because even the shifting around her waist, her legs, her ass... _Why do Lamia scales have to feel so_ _good_ _?_

And then it got worse, or, more accurately, _so much better_ , as those coils cupped her pert ass, lifted her up, and she was undulated, bounced, stroked toward the mahogany table. And, once more, Selene passed out of view and back again, like a dancer, swaying seductively, as the coils gently moved away from her legs, and she was gently deposited on the cool table. Another gasp at the sudden sensation, and Sharelle could feel herself getting wet. Without being bidden, she lay back, and spread her legs. She _wanted_ this, so _badly_. And she was letting her partner know it. Selene swayed back into view, and leaned over her, pushing her breasts into Sharelle's smaller ones.

“Now, this is how it's going to go, my lovely little thief. I'm going to tease your neck with my tongue, and rub your pussy, and rub my scales against your legs, and you're going to cum for me. You're going to moan, and gasp, and you're going to soak my nice table. Don't worry,” A brief flick of that sinuous tongue, just where the jaw meets the ear, and Sharelle gave her a little of what she wanted, a mewling cry of lust “I've treated it after I realised some previous guests were staining it, so you can cum _all you want_.” Selene looked down at her, and the smile was more predatory, more dominating, more seductive. She leaned close to Sharelle's ear, and whispered, velvety smooth “And you will. Then you'll please _me._ ”

Without waiting for a reply, Selene's fingers began stroking, pushing, and kneading Sharelle's wet pussy, flicking her tongue across, sometimes gently and quickly, sometimes long and slow, and, all the while, her coils shifted, shifted and stroked, up and down and around her thighs, while the tail at her wrists shifted gently as well, the tip teasing the backs of her hands, the sensitive areas of her palms, the tips of her fingers. It was an _assault_ of sensation, and Sharelle proved Selene right, her back arching in pleasure multiple times, writhing at this overload of pleasure, aided by the helpless feeling that came from Selene's coils, chest, and tail keeping her down, pinned, helpless to do anything but gasp and shudder, occasionally crying out incoherently as Selene's other arm slid up her back, teasing the back of her neck with those fingers, and her _other_ fingers slid in, their own dance bringing Sharelle to orgasm... She lost count. She didn't know, and, by the time Selene was done, she didn't feel the need to pin Sharelle anymore, slipping her coils and chest away. The table was slick, Sharelle's ass was slick, her thighs were _dripping_ , and sweat covered her body as she lay there, shivering from the aftermath, and too weak to move.

After a little time, she recovered a little, still weak, and looked at Selene with awe. “I... I don't know how I can repay the favour on _anything_ like that scale, Selene... I...” She couldn't describe it, and she stopped, dumbstruck, as she realised there _were_ no words that would suffice. Selene, however, smiled.

“Oh, the pleasure was mine as well, little thief.” And she rose up, to show her glistening sex, and to put it so close, _oh so close_ to Sharelle's face, letting her breath in the scent, obviously taking pleasure, judging by the soft laughter, that Sharelle was still too weak to even reach out, pull that ass, that pussy toward her. She looked aggrieved as it withdrew, and Selene lowered herself once more. And leaned over her.

“Now... Yes, it's true you can't possibly please me in quite the way I do. I've had decades of practice, and, to be fair,” she tossed her hair with a cheeky grin “I also have natural advantages. But” (Oh deities, her chest was so close, and Sharelle couldn't lift her head) “I _do_ have a proposition. You'll stay here, gasping and moaning for me, for as long as I want. I get pleasure from others' pleasure, and you'll be quite the morsel for a long time to come. I'll get you hot, and wet, and I'll drink your sweet cum as you simmer.” Her tongue snaked forward, and gently caressed Sharelle's panting lips “Oh, do say you'll say yes.”

Sharelle was beet red, covered with sweat and her own cum, and she remembered as much of that experience as she _could_ remember. It was heavenly. It was mind-shattering. And, so long as she stayed here, she could get _more_ of it? She stared, directly and lovingly into Selene's eyes, and whispered.

“I want that so badly...”

Selene smiled. “Mmm, I am a powerful persuader still, it seems. Good to know I still have it. Well...” Her coils snaked back around, tail slipping round Sharelle's legs, sinuously wrapping her completely. Sharelle gasped, and tried to arch her back as she came again, but couldn't. The coils were tight, this time, and soon, event her head was engulfed, leaving her mouth and nose free. Selene's voice, muffled, but still sensuous, velvety, with all the promise in the world, reached her through these thick, strong coils. And there was an element of something that hadn't been there before.

“Oh, my darling little thief, you were so _easy_. But your cum tastes so nice, I think I know exactly what to do with you. Have you... Met my silverware?”

Sharelle, even buffeted as she was by the coils swaying and shifting as she was carried, caught that nuance, and realised what was going on. “ _Met_... Oh. _Oh._ ”

“You can still back away if you want to, but my silverware is _so_ responsive. Here, let me stroke a few.” A light scrape, a gentle tinkle, and then... A symphony of quiet, lustful moans. Her silverware. Her... Sharelle thought, for just a moment, and then shook her head, and spoke. It was pensive, but also flustered, in the way a lover is when she realises what a time she's going to have.

“I... I won't back out. Please... Please drink me every day. I want it. I want to be pleased, to please _you_.”

That velvety laugh, more muffled now, as Sharelle felt... Smaller? Rounder? She couldn't really process, as everything had gone black very quickly, but her arm stretched over her head, met her shoulder, and her thighs came together, and her sense of touch remained the same as those coils shifted, shifted, shifted...

And then, it was done. She could hear. She could feel. And what she felt was metal, on her ass. What she _assumed_ was her ass, since her legs felt up in the air, and her pussy exposed. A click, a whoosh, and the metal... Grew warm. Grew hot. But it didn't hurt. It felt _good_. It made _Sharelle_ hot, and it suffused her, just like her orgasms for Selene. But it was slower, reaching its crescendo over time. It was a different experience, but she came, and came loudly. Her screams of pleasure... Whistling?

She was lifted. Tilted... And all the cum she somehow had within her flowed out. So much. _So_ much. It splashed, and gurgled, and it was as hot and wet as she had become. And, as she was placed back on the counter, she could hear Selene sip, and sigh with gratification. She could hear the gentle noises as she played with herself, the moans punctuated by drinks of Sharelle's hot cum.

She was growing cold quite quickly, and the last thing she heard, for the first night of many, was:

“Oh, I do love girlcum tea. And I shall be heating _you_ up three times a day, no more, no less, little thief. And you'll get to know the moans of all the _other_ thieves who want to please me, just like you, over time.”

Sharelle couldn't speak, but, in her mind, this was just. This was right. And three times a day, for this pleasure, for the rest of her life?

She would serve her Mistress well.


End file.
